


At a Premium

by Key Lime (OmegaTerminus)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breastfeeding, Chrom is Azur | Inigo's Parent, Consensual Sex, Cousin Incest, Incest, Lactation, Multi, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaTerminus/pseuds/Key%20Lime
Summary: In which Inigo and Owain help Lucina out with a little 'problem' that she is having in a rather enjoyable way.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Lucina/Eudes | Owain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	At a Premium

**Author's Note:**

> Rule of smut: can’t find it? Write it yourself. Especially since there's literally nothing else in this relationship tag. This is slightly longer than average, so it got it's own fic instead of going into the collection.
> 
> Given how they likely hit puberty during the apocalypse, sex ed was probably the last thing on their minds. So they view what they’re doing with some form of innocence.

Food was at a premium; any source of food would be useful if one could just access it.

So when Laurent had found a spell that would take magic from the air and convert it into energy in certain people, they had jumped on the chance. The only caveats had been that it would, supposedly, only work on young women that had entered puberty for their species. Regardless, it was incredibly useful, as it would mean they required less of the scarce food, and he had cast it.

Despite puzzling over _why_ the spell was picky, the fact remained that only Lucina herself, Cynthia, Kjelle, Noire, and Severa were eligible. The only effect that they'd seen at first was a perkiness in their demeanor, more in line with a healthier person, and less hunger. They lauded their good fortune and continued to work to find food and plan to defeat Grima.

It was only later that they had discovered the side effects. The spell was, originally, from a midwife healer's personal notes, and was used mainly for women in famine-heavy situations, and it soon became clear why.

Lucina, confused, had noted that her clothes were much tighter than before around the chest area, and when she had traced the outlines of her nippes, had then realized, to her alarm, that her breasts had felt heavy and extremely sensitive as well. Uncomfortable with the clothes on, she'd pulled her shirt and her bra off, tossing them aside, to free them as she caressed and examined them. Her nipples were erect and hard, and she curiously pinched and rubbed them, feeling a light ache as she did so, but nothing else seemed to be wrong, so she’d put her clothes back on, shivering as her bra caged them back up.

She’d ignored the issue for awhile, believing it would go away on its own eventually. But not only did her condition persist, but her breasts continued to become even heavier, firmer, and downright painful, and finally, when she was discussing something with Owain and Inigo, she’d been unable to hide it any longer. Inigo accidentally bumping into her chest had caused her to gasp with pain, instantly causing the other two to get concerned.

She’d tearfully told them about her problem and then removed her upper clothes to show them. Her breasts were incredibly firm and a touch larger, her nipples were hard, swollen, and sensitive, and she was downright scared something was wrong with her. The boys had cupped them and examined them carefully, rolling them around in their hands, and it was all Lucina could do to not whimper; it still hurt when they fondled them, but _gods_ , their bare hands against her breasts sent electric shocks through her body with each and every motion. When Owain’s hand had gently pinched her nipple, she couldn’t bear it anymore.

“Squeeze them,” Lucina had blurted out. They’d both given her startled looks.

“I believe you said they were painful?” Owain asked, nervously.

“Just do it, please, squeeze them!” she begged.

Owain and Inigo had looked at each other, shrugged, and had cupped her breasts with both hands and simultaneously squeezed. Instantly, twin bursts of a thick white fluid had shot out. One had caught Inigo just below his Branded eye, making him gasp with surprise, while the other struck Owain’s lips. Startled, the blond had licked it off his lips, eyes widening.

“It’s milk.”

Talking to the others revealed that Cynthia, Kjelle, Noire, and Severa had the same side-effects: heavier, firmer, painful breasts that, when squeezed, produced thick, creamy milk. While the initial build-up had taken a few weeks, subsequent build-ups were quick and plentiful; both breasts would build-up at the same time, and within a mere two days, they would be plump and obvious. After a week, they would become painfully overstuffed.

The group had quickly found a solution for this issue. Milk was food, and food was, after all, a premium; any source of food would be useful if one could just access it – and they had access to this, so why let it go to waste?

That was the reason that Lucina was leaning against a wall, her breathing heavy as she gazed down at her brother and her cousin laying with her, helping her through it. She pressed her hand against the back of Inigo's head to hold him against her breast. His tongue worked the swollen nipple in his mouth, occasionally moaning quietly as fluids oozed from her breast down his throat.

Owain was beside him as well, unusually silent, but only because he was far too busy suckling her other teat. One of his hands was gently kneading and squeezing the breast to coax more milk out, eager for everything that he was able to get.

"Ooh... ah..." Lucina shuddered, her pussy clamping down painfully on nothing as Inigo gave a particularly hard suckle.

The first time they’d done this, they hadn't known what to expect, so all three of them had been surprised when Lucina's pussy became swollen, dripping wet, and uncomfortable, and had wondered if it was another side effect. A quick talk with others after their feeding sessions had shown they’d had the same issues.

The problem had been solved rather quickly, and in a rather pleasant way. After some experimentation, the group had found that it was best if they became overstimulated. Fingers worked well, but the best thing to use for this purpose turned out to be the boys’ cocks. As an added bonus, it stimulated and brought pleasurable feelings to the boys, too.

Now, as soon as Inigo noticed that Lucina was dripping he had immediately slipped his hand between her legs to play with the folds of her clit, with Owain soon following, the two of them exploring Lucina's insides. Inigo's thumb rubbed against her opening adoringly, and when their eyes met, he gave her a playful wink.

Lucina gave a breathless chuckle as she rubbed her boys' heads. She closed her eyes and lost herself to the sensations, of her brother and cousin nursing from her, of her providing them with life-giving fluid from her body... of the wonderful sensations that their mere touches could bring to her…

All thought was lost as Owain pressed against a particular spot inside of her pussy as both he and Inigo gave a particularly hard suckle. A gasp and a shudder later, fluid gushed out of her pussy, drenching their hands, her thighs, and the sheet that they were on. As she shook the stars out of her eyes, she examined her chest. Yes, her breasts were still plump and firm, which meant there was still plenty of milk left inside, and it was best to go until she was completely empty.

It was, however, time for some change.

Whether it was dragon hierarchy influencing them, Lucina was the oldest among the three of them and the current Exalt, and the two naturally deferred to her when it came to decisions. It made her uncomfortable sometimes, but it also made it delightfully easy to reward them. And with the two of them assisting her with her milk issue and the orgasm that she had just received, it was time to reward them.

She eased the two of them off of her breasts, trying not to giggle at their disappointed expressions. They'd said before that her breastmilk was addicting.

" _Luci_ ," Owain grumbled. "Have we displeased you in any way?"

"Just the opposite," she assured them. She then pushed Owain so that he was leaning against the wall, and then straddled him, so that the tip was just barely touching her clit, before she sank down.

Owain gasped. "O-Oh...!"

Forcing herself to stay put, Lucina gently petted the heavy, full breast that he had been feeding from, and offered it back to him. He immediately took it into his mouth almost greedily, his suckling more frantic and more rhythmic as he simultaneously thrust into her.

A glance to the side and she noticed Inigo inching closer, his hand slicked with her fluids stroking his own cock as he gazed at her almost pleadingly. She gestured him closer and offered her other breast again, which he gratefully took, and then reached down to grip his member. "Let me take care of you," she cooed down at him, squeezing and tugging at the organ in her grip.

Inigo moaned loudly, muffled by his sister's breast in his mouth, squirming in her grip as she spread her fluids all over his cock. He thrust into her hand desperately, and with them situated in place, Lucina finally let herself ride Owain, the thick, hard cock plunging into her tight passage as her brother and her cousin milked her. She slipped her hand from Inigo's cock to his ball sack, lightly squeezing them and listening to her brother's pleasured whimpers as Owain slammed into her in time.

She so loved it when they were both with her, but it wasn’t always like this. Sometimes only one or the other was around, which meant using a secondary container to ensure milk wasn’t wasted.

Last time, Inigo had been out following a lead on a Gemstone, so only Owain had been around for a session. In that particular session, she’d sat on Owain’s lap the entire time, squirming and moaning, as he pumped her breasts into a bottle, one at a time. He’d leaned back against the wall, using both gravity and his hands to keep her in place as he thrust hard into her while squeezing. That session had been so intense that she’d come four times during that particular session, and she was sure that Owain had come at least three times.

Another time, it had just been Inigo. She’d been in charge then, pressing him up against the wall as she rode him hard and long, her breasts bouncing the whole time as the motions forced milk to ooze out. Her brother had whimpered and moaned against her, trying to push up but unable to as Lucina held him. After they’d both come, she’d stopped teasing him and had Inigo to suckle from one breast, but the other one had remained full and once he’d finished nursing all that he could, they’d milked what was left into a bottle – while going through their second orgasm.

And then there had been the time they had not been around at all. Lucina had felt her shirt grow tighter and tighter as time passed, her breasts becoming heavy from how full of milk they were. As she didn’t want to waste anything, she’d lay quietly on her back by herself with her shirt and bra on, staring up at the ceiling as she kneaded a breast with one hand and thrust into her wet, aching pussy with her other hand. She didn’t want to request help from anyone else; something about this process felt… sacred. As if she’d be betraying Owain and Inigo if she had someone else feed from her. And from the looks of things, the others felt the same.

The best part of that time had been going to sleep, and then waking up to find that her boys had not only returned, but had taken her breasts into their mouths and were suckling from her. Owain had pushed a leg between hers, rubbing his cock against her thighs to stimulate himself while he pinned her down, as Inigo, almost laying fully on top of her, thrust his own cock deep inside of her pussy as she writhed under them. Between the relief from finally being milked and how badly she’d throbbed down there for a week, she’d had the most intense, long-awaited orgasm she’d ever had. And her boys hadn’t _stopped_ , either, and she’d taken the rare opportunity to fully surrender to their ministrations.

In their current session, it was Inigo that reached his peak first, stimulated by his sister's skilled hand, and thick ropes of cum shot out of his member and onto the three of them. Lucina squeezed and tugged on his member, ensuring that he got all of it out, before releasing it.

Owain came next, slamming into her one final time and staying still, and Lucina could feel hot fluids splattering inside of her, coating her insides with seed.

And finally, as she felt her breasts empty out, she shuddered and clamped down around Owain's cock in her second orgasm. The two of them pulled themselves off of her breasts, Inigo wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Lucina climbed off of Owain. Owain's cock was covered in white and clear fluids, and the same type of fluid was dripping down Lucina's legs. All three of them had ropes of Inigo’s fluids on them, too.

Cupping her breasts, she gave them a hard squeeze, pleasure and satisfaction going through her when nothing came out. She could always count on her boys to properly attend to her. "You drained me dry," she told them.

Inigo lay down beside her, lovingly reaching up one hand to massage her breast. "Of course," he told her as she hummed. "I think I'm full now."

She touched his stomach, noting how hard it was. "Mm, you’re so full."

"Same," Owain replied, too lost in the aftermath of a pleasurable bout of feeding time with his cousins to use his normal flowery language. He brushed his thumb against her abused, empty nipple. "Do let us know next time. You know we'd be happy to help, Luci."

Lucina smiled at them as they massaged her. A moan, barely audible, echoed from the next room over, and she wondered how the others were doing with their own feeding sessions.

But for now, hers was done. She couldn’t wait until next time.


End file.
